The Ouran Secret
by Trishatuckanowa
Summary: I find myself coming to this wonderful school with amazing student, then I found out a secret which changed everything... Character x Tamaki, Character x Kyoya and Character x Mori.
1. Chapter 1

I look around this amazing school; Ouran Academy is my new school. It is where the rich of the rich go to get educated before expecting to continue running the family business. It is so bright and pink. Why is this school pink? Do rich people like the colour pink? Is this the new trend? All these thoughts come to my head while I walk around this courtyard with a large garden.

The garden had so many flowers you couldn't give the garden a main colour, it was more of a rainbow than any certain colour. The big trees and building's surround the courtyard, which give me a sense of privacy from the rest of the world. I walk over to the flower garden to look at them all. I stop about two meters away and just stare in awe. Sunlight through the gaps of the trees fall onto these flowers making them sparkles like coloured diamonds.

I sit down onto the fluffy green grass. I think about what a wonderful day I will have, meeting all new people and becoming friends. I hope they will like me, I know I'm not very loud or pretty but maybe they will like me still. I wonder if the teacher will like me, I hope they are nice. What if I find the one?

While sitting there looking at the flowers a big gust of wind comes and completely ruins my hair. I look like a porcupine now… great. My first day at this school and people are going to think I am half porcupine half human. I all of the sudden get this vibe that some one is watching me. I look around to see no one around me apart from a few birds enjoying the courtyard.

I look down at my shoes to notice one of my laces has come undone. I quickly fix my laces into a tight bow. I start to stand up then to notice a snail slowly making its way towards me. I can't leave this snail here; some one might accidently step on it. I pick it up by the shell and I place him into the garden of flowers. I slowly stand up making sure that I don't lose sight of him. A big gust of wind comes and causes all the flowers to move from there positions covering up the snail. "Oh well I hope he is safe in there" I say to myself quietly.

I decided it's probably time to start heading to class as the sun starts to peak out of the puffy clouds. I slowly start to walk away from the garden not wanting to take my eyes off it. I keep my eyes partially glued to the garden as I slowly make my steps backwards.

"BOOF" and "ouch" came from a noise behind me.

I turn around to see this gorgeously tall man with black hair and with glasses on. "Why are you on the floor? I ask in a confused tone.

"You walked into me," he says like he's stating the obvious.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." I say sincerely.

The boy just stares at me with this evil look that made me think he was about to kill me. The boy tries to stand up but just falls back down; it's probably due to his height.

"Here let me help you," I say politely while giving out my hand. He grabs my hand and holds on tightly. His hand is as cold as ice and felt weird against my hand. It felt like our hands where meant to be held by each other. I put a punch of effort into helping him stand up. "I'm so sorry, I was distracted by the garden over there" I say to him.

"Its okay, are you new here? I haven't seen you before" the man asks with a strong tone.

"Yeah I just moved here recently with my parents and they thought this was a good school, so here I am"

"Well welcome to Ouran Academy, I'm Kyoya from the Ootori family. It is nice to meet you"

"I'm Mary... from the Morling family." I say while he looks like he's busy processing my name "um, is it okay if you let go of my hand?" I ask as he has been squeezing my hand this whole time

"Oh, sorry" he says while letting go of my hand causing it to lose all the heat it had once held. " I have never heard of your family, any way I have more important things to be doing. Bye Mary" he said in a swift tone, as he no longer cared.

"Oh, Well it was nice to meet you Kyoya. Bye!" I say before realising he had already turned and started to walk away.

Well that was interesting I suppose.

"Bing Bong Bing Bong"

Honestly what type of bell is that, it sounds so crappy. Though, I guess I better head of to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there anxiously waiting for the teacher to let me in. I wish Kyoya-Senpai could of stayed so I knew where to go. The teachers going to be so mad for me being late on the first day.

"Hello?" a beautiful lady with lush black hair and brown eyes says staring at me. "Oh hi, its nice to meet you. I'm Mary… Morling, I just transferred here."

"Your late" she says with an unimpressed face.

"Sorry I got lost on the way here, this school is so big!"

"Well I'm Mrs Shinna. Please come inside" she says quietly. She steps back making room for me to enter. I step into the classroom and look around. Its huge, it has a chandelier and big windows. My eyes stop on all the people in my class, they all look so old and grown up. Why do I have to be so tiny?

Kyoya is siting in the front row next to a big window. Next to him is a boy with wonderfully flowing blonde hair. His eyes are blue and he looks like he might be the same height as Kyoya. Everyone is looking at me and I'm freaking out. "Please introduce yourself," the teacher says.

"HI! My Name Is Mary Morling, it's a honour to meet you all!" I almost yell out to the whole class. "Please take a seat Mary," says the teacher

I look around for a spare seat but the only one is next to that blonde kid. I walk over so nervously with everyone looking at me. I

Place my laptop bag on the table and go to pull out my chair. It must have been the nervous or something because I put all my weight onto the chair to move it and all the sudden I slip over backwards onto the blonde boy behind me. Luckily the boy catches me or it would have been disastrous. "Oh, Hi princess" the boy says in a jokingly voice. He sounds like a God or something. His voice is something I would imagine people would want to listen to for hours a day. "I'm so sorry! It must have been my nerves or something."

He laughs a little bit which sounds amazing. "My princess it looks like you must be falling for me already" he says in a cheerful tone. I giggle a little bit with him. He seems so kind; I think I could be a friend with him. But why is he calling me princess, how strange.

"Excuse me, you're late and you are distracting other students. I hope this is not how you always are." Mrs Shinna Proclaims across the classroom just to make me feel more embarrassed. I don't like this teacher. I quickly stand up and sit in my seat acting like nothing happened. I look over to see the boy smiling at me meanwhile Kyoya is just glaring like I killed his mother or something.


	3. Chapter 3

I go through class trying to be on my best behaviour because I already know this teacher doesn't like me. The class work I get given is quite easy; I thought it would be hard since this is supposedly such an elite school. Lunch break comes and I'm stuck in a meeting talking to the teacher. She was asking me about life and if I need any special attention or help in class. I decline her offer trying to get away from her but just as I get to the door the horrible bell goes. Everyone comes running in to class super excited to learn, this is so weird. At my old school no one was excited to learn or even come to class.

"Bing Bong Bing Bong" the bell goes. I really do not like the sound of the bell. I would of thought this school would have had a nice bell to be totally honest. How do these kids not complain about it all the time? It hurts my head a little, giving me a headache. It must be the end of the day because I see everyone packing things away and standing up behind their chair. The teacher leaves and everyone starts to talk to each other. I awkwardly stand there in silence not sure what to do.

"Hello there, I'm Tamaki! Its great to finally meet you." The blonde boy next to me says. I turn to look at him. He has a smile on his face, which could probably make some girls faint. " Oh hello, I'm Mary." I say but then realise I never properly apologized for falling onto him. "I'm so sorry about falling on you earlier, I'm so clumsy."

"Its okay, it was quite funny. You went all pink you know, you looked like a tomato." Oh great I looked like a tomato; at least it wasn't a porcupine I guess.

"Oh my god really. How embarrassing." I say mean while he does a little laugh to make me feel calmer. "Any way, this is Kyoya. He's a very close friend of mine; we are in a club together. You should come and visit some time?" he says motioning towards Kyoya. "Oh I already met Kyoya earlier, I accidently pushed him onto the ground" I say with a naughty grin.

"Wow you actually knocked him over? How your so tiny and he's so big" he says confusingly.

"I was kind of not paying attention and BOOF we went. "I say and we both start laughing at Kyoya

"Neither of us where paying attention and due to that we both supposably went "BOOF"" Kyoya says in his elitist voice. "Any way we better get going or we will be late for club activities, Bye Mary" Kyoya says in his polite rushed tone.  
"Okay, Please come and visit us in music room 3. Its lots of fun, BYE!" Tamaki yells out over the whole class. Those two hurry away almost like if they where late they would get yelled at.

First day over, yay! I think to myself as I find my way to the car that was waiting to take me home. I will visit them in their club tomorrow; I don't have time on my first day for visits. I need to go home and eat some food.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bing Bong Bing Bong" the bell goes to end another interesting day at Ouran. Today at lunch I sat by myself, as I couldn't seem to find Kyoya or Tamaki. I asked them where they where when I found them in class and there answer was that they where busy with club activities. I guess I'm not meant to have friends around me at lunchtime or something. I sit there day dreaming till I find Tamaki is poking my cheeks trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what is it?" I say totally confused.

"Are you going to go to our club today? I was so sad when I realized you didn't come yesterday." He says doing these puppy dog eyes. I honestly wanted to say no but something about his face just said if I say no he was going to break into tears. "Okay, I just don't know where that class room is." I say apologetically.

"Oh you can just follow me and Kyoya because there's no rush today."

"Awesome! Thanks Tamaki" I say while Tamaki leaves the class, leading Kyoya and me to the club.

We go up these wonderful stairs that look like the floor was made out of some expensive marble. We walk past music room 1 and 2. We stop at music room 3 and Tamaki looks so excited. "Ready Mary?" Tamaki asks like he's about to scream from excitement. "Umm, yes? Its only a club" I say. Tamaki pushes the doors wide open to find four very attractive men standing in front of her, they are wearing beach shorts and have no shirts. They are waving and smiling. Actually only 3 very attractive men and one cute little kid. There where two standing next to each other where obviously twins but they looked so identical I couldn't tell the difference. They both had dark orange hair that looked like embers from a fire. Next to them was a tanned, tall guy with dark brown hair carrying the very small little blonde kid on his shoulders. "Welcome to Ouran high school Host Club, Mary-Senpai!" the twins say.

"Welcome Mary-Chan!" the Kid and the tall black haired men say perfectly in time with each other.

"WOW! What is this, Tamaki?" I say super confused with all these hot men standing around me.

"It's just what Hikaru and Kaoru said, this is the Host Club." He says. I still look at him completely confused. "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful" Tamaki says almost running out of breath.

"Oh, so this is your club you where talking about in class?" I ask curiously though I knew the answer. "Yeah, its amazing right?" he says like a little child.

"Its much more different than what you explain but it looks like a lot of fun" I say sarcastically but Tamaki couldn't tell. All Tamaki told me was that it was a group of boys who have fun. He didn't say anything about entertaining other people or about the people being this hot.

The two twins come over towards me "Welcome, I'm Hikaru"

"And I'm Kaoru" the both to say finishing each other's sentence.

"Oh hi, so how can I tell you two apart?" I ask

"That's the thing, you cant!" one of them says

"Oh, your voices are a bit different." I say " the more high pitch one shall be Kaoru and the deeper one shall be Hikaru, sorry If I have it the wrong way around." I don't care if I get it wrong, its there fault that they look the same. The least they could do is do their hairstyle differently or something. "Oh, okay but could you put it the other way around" Kaoru asks.

"Okay so you are Kaoru and the other is Hikaru?" I ask trying to understand these two "Yes!" they both say identically.

"What year are you guys in?" I ask curiously

"We are both first years, what year are you?" they say proudly. Why would you be proud to be a first year? "I'm a second year, I am in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya."

The other two who greeted me walk over towards me and practically push the twins out of there way. "HIYA THERE! I'm honey and this is my friend Mori." The little kid says like he's five years old.

"Oh hi their Honey and Mori, what year are you guys?" I ask but I don't even think the little kid is even enrolled here. "We are both third years," Mori says with a strong but shy voice. "Wow really? Honey-Senpia looks way too young to be at this school even yet to be a third year." I say partly annoyed that this little kid could be older than me. "I know I don't look old but I'm actually real mature for my age" Honey-Senpai says

"That is so not true" Tamaki says join in on our conversation "Honey-Senpai eats cake and lollies for breakfast, lunch and tea"

"Isn't that bad for your teeth Honey-Senpai?" I ask worried that he might have fake teeth or something if this is true. "No, I brush my teeth every time I finish eating"

So basically Tamaki is the kind one of the group who takes care of everyone, Kyoya is the evil mastermind of the group, Honey-Senpai is the cute little kid, Mori is the shy background guy, Hikaru is the naughty one with the high pitch voice and Kaoru is the stubborn one with a low pitch voice. This is going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

A bunch of girls come up behind head and me straight to the boys, the twins take about 5 girls and goes to sit down with them on a very posh red couch, Honey and Mori- Senpai takes three girls over to another couch with a coffee table in front covered with plates of cake and lollies on. Wow, he wasn't lying about the fact that he eats lots of sweets.

Tamaki and Kyoya both smile at me " I guess your stuck with me" Tamaki says with a big grim on his face. "What if I don't wanna go with you?" I say jokingly, sticking my tonged out at him. Tamaki looked slightly offended that I said that, has he never been rejected before? Kyoya starts to do an evil laugh, "well that's a first, I don't think I have ever seen Tamaki get rejected before" Kyoya says in-between him laughing. I walk over to Kyoya "I want to go with Kyoya, if that's okay with you?" I ask Kyoya. He instantly stops laughing and just glares at me.

"If that's what you want then I can not refuse, just warning you I'm not a very good host" Kyoya says all serious.

"That's okay because I have homework I need to catch up on so I was wondering if you could help me?" I ask in a kind voice

"Okay" Kyoya says.

Kyoya walks over to a large elegant wooden table with only two chairs. I follow him slowly not sure what to really do since he doesn't say much. Kyoya pulls out the chair signalling me to sit down. I sit down and pull the chair into the table and then he follows by sitting down next to me. I pull my laptop out at the same time as Kyoya. Since Tamaki obviously has no guests today he brings over some tea and cake for us to eat while doing our work. We both work on our science homework which we were given today, Kyoya is incredible smart and is very detailed in his notes which he takes during class. I honestly would of went with Tamaki if he didn't act like I was forced to go with him, but oh well now I get to finish my homework early any way. Kyoya didn't talk much unlike the others, I wonder if he has many guests.

"Kyoya?" I ask which grabbed his attention from his work.

"Yes?" he says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Do you have many guests?" I asked trying my best not to sound rude.

"No, I tutor some people" he says

"Oh, well I will be your guest then" I say with a big smile. It made me fell special because I was his only guest.

"Okay though I thought you would of rather go with Tamaki, he seems your type" Kyoya says like he was jealous.

"Nah, he's too up himself when it comes to the ladies. I don't like men like than" I say with a smile that was now probably covering my face.

"I wont be like that then, any way you answered this question wrong," Kyoya says pointing to the question I just recently answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru and Kaoru come over to the table and just stand they're looking at us, I don't think Kyoya noticed them because he was too busy finishing his homework. "Love-Birds, it's almost time to leave, all the guests have left," they both say in sync. Kyoya look up at both of them and gives them an evil stare, I almost felt like getting up and hiding from Kyoya it was that scary. The twins take a step back from the table for safety in case he flips the table at them. "I know, I am just finishing up and then we all shall leave" Kyoya says looking at me basically telling me to hurry up and then get ready to leave.

Kyoya and me quickly pack up and walk over to the rest of the boys. "Everyone ready?" Tamaki asks while everyone nods in reply. We all walk out of the music room, Kaoru and Hikaru walk in front of everyone down the stairs and then Honey and Mori-Senpai follow. I walk next to Kyoya while Tamaki is on the other side of Kyoya. I accidentally kick my own foot and start to fall forwards. Kyoya grabs my waist as I start to fall and holds onto me. He carries me like I'm a princess until we get to the end of the stairs. He was warm; I could fell his heartbeat to the same beat as my heart. I didn't want to be put down, as he was so comfortable. A blush crept onto my face as he puts me down.

"Please be more careful Mary, you could have seriously injured yourself if I wasn't there to catch you" Kyoya says in an angry tone.  
"Sorry, I just slipped," I say wondering why he's so angry, it was just an accident any way. Kyoya walks off to the car mean while every one else comes towards me asking if I was okay. I nod but watch Kyoya walk off to the car confused. "Why was he so angry?" I ask the group since they have known him a whole lot longer than me. "We don't quite know, he normally only gets angry like that when we pull a mean prank on him" the twins say finishing each others sentence. Maybe me tripping is like them pulling a prank on him.

I walk outside with the rest of the group to find Kyoya standing they're waiting for us. Everyone else says good-bye and gets into there limo's. Kyoya and me are the last two standing there before leaving. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier" Kyoya says embarrassedly.

"Its okay, I need to pay more attention when I walk or I might break something" I say laughing "I find it funny that I'm 17 and I still have trouble walking." Kyoya looks at me like I'm some weird person and then laughs with me. "You're good at faking your laugh," I say to Kyoya seriously." You know, if you don't find something funny you don't have to laugh"

"I know, I just find it's more polite" Kyoya says which makes me want to roll my eyes at him.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks' for the help with my homework!" I yell out to him as I'm hoping into the limo. I close the door not waiting for him to reply because I know there is no way he would yell a reply across such an open place.


	7. Chapter 7

I stay up till late that night watching a whole season of this TV show, completely forgetting about my homework that I never actually ended up finishing. I arrive at school early so I could sit down and finish it. To my utter most surprise I see Tamaki sitting at his table in class doing his homework. I sit next to Tamaki giving him a fright, as he didn't notice me entering the class. "So you forgot about the homework too?" Tamaki asks with a big grim on his face. Wanting so badly to prove him wrong but I couldn't. "Yeah I did" I say in a defeated tone.

"I can help you if you want, though I'm not as good at Kyoya" Tamaki says with a smile on his face. At least it's not a grin this time "Okay, I'm just confused with this one question" I say while grabbing out my work. Tamaki and I work together to finish our homework. By the time we finish a few other students have arrived who also must of forgot about the homework that was due today.

Tamaki and me sit there talking about each other and things we have in common. I found out that Tamaki like to play piano and he showed me a video on his phone of him playing it. it sounded completely and utterly amazing. He promised that he would play it for me in the club if I wanted him to, I of course said yes as the phone obviously did him no justice.

Kyoya walks in to find us both chatting away. Kyoya sits down next to Tamaki and away from me. "Hey Tamaki" Kyoya says completely ignoring me. "Hey Kyoya, have you finished your homework?" Tamaki asked in a pleasant tone looking back to Kyoya then to me. "Yeah I finished it at the club" Kyoya says.

"Oh, I completely forgot and decided to come in early to finish it. So did Mary apparently" Tamaki says trying to get Kyoya to stop ignoring me.

"Oh. how silly of you, Tamaki" Kyoya says still completely ignoring me.

I stand up and walk over to Kyoya's desk and stand right in front of him so there was no way he couldn't look at me. "What's up Kyoya?" I say in an annoyed tone at him. Kyoya just glares at me like I'm just some annoying girl. "KYOYA!" I yell at him.

"What?" he says giving me the death stare. I kind of got afraid but then stood my ground at him. "Why are you ignoring me?" I asked in a calm tone trying not to start a fight with him. Bunches of people walk in the class making it hard to hear over other people's conversations. "Because I would have helped you in the morning if you told me, you didn't have to get Tamaki to help you" he says in a jealous tone. "Oh, so your just jealous that I was spending time with Tamaki. Huh?" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"No, its just..." he gets cuts off as the teacher walks in. I quickly walk over to my seat and sit down giving Kyoya the look of we will finish this conversation another time.


	8. Chapter 8

The school day goes by fast and next thing I know the annoying bell rings signalling us all the leave. Everyone else leaves the class first. then Tamaki, Kyoya and I leave. As soon as we get out the class Tamaki Grabs my hand and starts to run dragging me along. I assume he wants to get to the club early so he can show me his piano skills. Kyoya grabs my other hand stopping me from going with Tamaki. I make a little scream of pain as I'm about to get split into two by these two very buff men. "STOP" I yell as Tamaki lets go, letting me drop to the floor with Kyoya still holding my hand. I sit there on the floor and start to cry as the sudden shock from the pain starts to sink in. Kyoya and Tamaki just stand there staring at me trying to figure out what to do. Kyoya quickly picks me up without saying any thing. Kyoya starts to run and Tamaki follows, to where I do not know. My eyes slowly start to close as the hallway starts to become a blur.

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark, grey hospital room. I look to my left to find Kyoya staring at me; it looks like he had been crying. I look to my right to see Tamaki sitting on the seat fast asleep. I can't remember anything that happened apart from Kyoya's warm chest carrying me. "Yoya, w-what happened?" I asked barely being able to speak. "Tamaki and I grab your hands and pulled you in opposite directions. This means we dislocated both of your shoulders" Kyoya says carefully not sure how I will react to this news. I look down to look at my shoulders to see them wrapped up carefully in white bandages making them almost impossible to move." What did they do to me?" I ask wondering if I had surgery or not.

"Well, you had to have surgery to help mend the tendons that where pulled and to put your shoulder's back correctly" Kyoya says. While Kyoya was speaking Tamaki must of woken up. "MARY! You're awake! I'm so so so sorry." Tamaki says and continues on but I just ignore him.

"Its all good Tamaki" I say when I'm actually really annoyed because now how am I suppose to do my school work like this.

"Kyoya how long was I asleep?" I ask wondering because I could have been out a whole week feeling this sleepy.

"Three days" Kyoya and Tamaki say at the same time. I start to laugh but stopped suddenly as it started to hurt. They are both staring at me with concern like I was going to die. "How long will it take till I can go home?" I ask concern on how long I will have to miss out on school.

"Should be all good after three days in the hospital" Kyoya says looking at the clipboard in front of him. A nurse walks in and asks the boys to leave as she said I need my rest. Kyoya instantly stands up and yells at the nurse and rants about how he owns this hospital as well as he could have her fired on the spot. "Yoya stop" I say barely staying awake. Kyoya and Tamaki both stare at me as I struggle to keep my eyes open. My eyes finally gave away and I fell into a deep sleep... again...


	9. Chapter 9

"Arrrrrggg" I make a large grunting noise as my eyes suddenly open wide. I open to see Honey and Mori-Senpai standing in front of me trying to wake me up. "Time to wake up Mary-Chan!" Honey says in a excited tone.

"Huh, what's happening?" I ask while trying to make sense of where I was. I'm not in the same room of which I was before. There are doctors and nurses standing behind Honey and Mori. I see Kyoya and Tamaki both standing next to each other trying to read off a clipboard that a doctor was showing them. "We are taking you home! " Honey says

"They say you are all good now" Mori says with a big smile on his face. I slowly stand up to notice I'm in quite a lot of pain. Mori decides to swoop me up and carry me out of the hospital and into a limo.

I lay there in Mori's arm just staring at him as the car slowly starts to leave. "Aren't the others joining us? I ask confused because they where all in the hospital. "No, they have something to do there. So I am going to take you home" Mori-Senpai says with a calming smile.

"What about Honey-Senpai? Should we wait for him?" I ask because I know them two are always together. "No, he will be alright" he says with a now worried face. I have never realized this before but Mori is quite taller than most people. "did you know your quite tall?" I ask Mori-Senpai and then I quickly put my hands over my mouth realising I accidently said that out loud. Mori gave me a little laugh. It was the first time I have ever heard him laugh and it sounded really nice. "You only just realised?" he says

"Yeah" I say nervously

"Have you ever thought maybe your just small?" Mori says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm not small, I'm a perfectly normal height," I say trying to prove him wrong. He just laughs at me like I'm a child. I slowly move off Mori and sit in the seat next to him looking at the window. The sun is slowly setting in the distance causing my eyes to squint at the brightness.

I turn to ask Mori a question to see Mori just staring at me. "Mori-Senpai" I say seeing if he is paying attention.

"Yes?" he says while going all pink.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused, as I had no idea of where we were.

"Oh, you're coming to my house to stay a few nights. I hope its okay with your parents?" Mori says realising he probably should have asked me earlier.

"Why am I coming to yours?" I ask confused, as my house is where I would honestly be like to be going.

"The doctor said you should stay with your friend or family and since you don't live with your parents your stuck with us. Kyoya and Tamaki couldn't stop fighting over you so Honey said you should stay with me" Mori says slowly running out of breath. I think that's the largest sentences I have ever heard him say.

I look out at the scenery of the city now that the sun has gone down and all the lights where turning on. I rest my head on Mori's shoulder and start to daydream. I wonder what everyone is doing; I wonder what class work I missed. I come out of my own thoughts when I noticed us going through some big gates. I look to see Mori still staring at me. "Where here" Mori says. He doesn't really say much that can be nice at times like this. "Nice house" I say even though my house is bigger than his. His house is a dark blue colour, two stories and probably the size of a soccer pitch. "Thanks" Mori says as the doors open for us to get out. I slowly stand up out the car not feeling too much pain. Mori stands behind me and slowly guides me inside. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs and into the second room. "This is your room, dinner is in three hours" he says while placing me down on the bed. He leaves me in this room all by myself. It's dark in this room even though the light is on, weird. I decide to go and have a shower. While I shower I notice some kind of bite mark on my neck, kind looks like a vampire bite. It must have been where they put needles in me to help with the pain or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

I get dressed and slowly walk down the stairs. My shoulders are starting not to hurt; maybe a shower was all I needed. I see Mori walk out of the room down stairs. He stops at the stairs and smiles at me. "You must be feeling better" he says as he starts to walk up and help me get down the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe a shower was all I really needed" I say jokingly. Mori looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Must have been" he says trying not to laugh. He guides me down the stairs and takes me to a room with a big table and three people sitting at it. There are two adults and a little child. The two adults seem like Mori's parents but they are very pale unlike Mori. There's a little girl sitting staring at me with a big smile, she has gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin is very much like Mori's dark tanned skin. I sit down next to Mori and the little girl.

"Hi! Are you Mary-Senpai?" the little girl asks.

"Yes, are you Mori-Senpai's sister?" I ask with a big smile on. This little girl looks like an angel. "Yep! I'm Kara. Though I have only just started Junior high this year," she says. Before I could respond food was placed in front of us. It was a fancy satay chicken and seafood dish with lots of rice and vegetables. I didn't realise until now that I'm actually quite hungry, as I haven't eaten in probably six days. I eat everything on the plate and make small talk with Mori's family. They all seemed caring and kind. I'm glad I'm staying here and not with Tamaki because I don't think I would be left alone there, even for a second. I feel my phone go off in my pocket. I check to see the called ID and it was Kyoya. What does he want? "Please excuse me," I say as I quickly stand up and walk out the room. "Hello?" I say answering the phone

"MARY! I need to tell you something very important, when can you get to my house?" Kyoya says in a strange tone that I have only heard him use in emergencies. "Umm probably now, why?" I ask confused as to what's happened.

"Nothing big, just get here as soon as possible. Oh and bring Mori too" Kyoya says and then hangs up.

I walk into the dinning room and everyone looks at me "Mori there's an emergency" I say and Mori instantly stands up and walks out the room with me.

"What's happened?" Mori asks.

"I don't know, but we need to go to Kyoya's house." I say.

"Okay". Mori says heading straight for the door. I follow as fast as I can but he's so fast I have to do a mini jog behind him trying not to hurt myself. We get into the car and Mori tells the drive to get to Kyoya's house and fast. I don't remember much of the car ride. All I remember is arriving at Kyoya's house and Mori quickly carrying me out. We walk into a room to find the entire Host club members sitting on a couch looking at us.

"You guys finally arrived" Kyoya says look at his watch like we where late for a date.

"What's up?" I say confused as to what's happening. Why is everyone here, what could It possible be that involves us all.

"Sit down" Tamaki says directing me to the seat next to him. I slowly head over and sit down next to Tamaki. Tamaki gives me a big hug instantly and looks at me with a very worried face. Oh god what has happened.

"Mary, your parents plane has crashed into the middle of the ocean. We currently have been told that they have most likely died in the impact of the crash." Kyoya says trying his best to not look at me in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your kidding right?" I look at Kyoya trying to make him look at me in the eyes but he doesn't budge his eyes any where near me.

"I'm not kidding" Kyoya says in the most serious tone I think I have heard him say. I look at Tamaki next to me who is crying. He gives me a big hug making me barely able to breath. This has got to be a big joke or something. No way my parents have died but when I feel Tamaki's tears touch me I all the sudden realise they are being serious. I freeze not sure on how I should feel. Shouldn't I be crying, but I'm not, I'm just sitting there looking at this painting of Kyoya as a little kid. He was so cute back then but now he's hot so it makes up for the cuteness he lost.

"Mary, can you let go please?" I hear Tamaki ask me. Only then do I realise that I'm squishing Tamaki in this hug. I let go of Tamaki to see tears fall from my face and land on my legs. " What am I going to do?" I ask completely confused and not sure what to do next. My parents never really spent time with me but for some reason I feel like I'm going to miss then. Kyoya walks over and places a hand on my shoulder while the other hand wipes away some of the tear on my face. "You are always welcomed to stay at my house, we will treat you like family and pay for anything you need" Kyoya says which is completely unlike him. I burst out into more tears and jump up forcing Kyoya to hug me. Kyoya is weird to hug unlike Tamaki. Kyoya was stiff and not sure what to do so he just stood there. "Any of us will take care of you" Honey-Senpai says making me want to run and hug him too.

I slowly let go of Kyoya giving him a chance to breath. Kyoya suddenly picks me up and carries me slowly up these beautiful steps to what I can only guess to be his bedroom. He puts me in his bed and covers me with blankets to keep me warm. Kyoya look at me as though he was going to kiss me bit instead he smiles and walks out. He left me all alone in this room great… "Mum, Dad I'm sorry" I whisper out loud to myself. I can't believe this has happened to my parents. They have just left me in this world all alone with no one around to help me. sure I have my brother but he never really liked me. If I didn't make friends with the host club I would be completely alone. Just thinking about that scares me so much. My eyes slowly stop with the tears and start to close.

I open my eyes to see the sunlight land on the gorges person in front of me. He has amazing hair and facial features. He looked like a God from my viewpoint with the sun shining on his hair. "Oh crap" I whisper as I realise it was Kyoya laying in front of me. Could I be falling for Kyoya? No way he's way too mean but he does get good grades and he can be caring. I slowly move my hand to cress his cheeks and to move a strand of hair out of his face. I slowly see Kyoya start to move. Oh no what have I done, I didn't mean to wake him up.

Kyoya opens his eyes very suddenly with a look which could kill. He stares at me for a minute like he's trying to understand what he's doing with me in his bed, then it must of finally hit him and the look went back to the normal Kyoya I know. "Morning" Kyoya says in a very sleepy tone and in that moment I remembered why I was here, my parent died. I slowly start to cry, trying my hardest to cover it. Kyoya must of noticed because he gives me a big hug while in the bed. I look at Kyoya for a second and start laughing. Imagine if some one walked in the room this second they would probably start to think something else was happening. Kyoya looked at me like I had gone crazy, I'm laughing and crying at the same time. I decided to squish Kyoya in this hug, as I really needed a hug. My heart hurts yet I don't even know why, I didn't really care for my parents nor did they care about me. Kyoya must have noticed that I was in pain.

"I can do something to dull the pain, though it's not very nice" Kyoya says in a serious tone. What can dull the pain my heart is feeling, I don't care what it is I don't want to cry. I look at Kyoya and nod to him. "Please remain calm," he says. His mood had changed completely to this tone of seriousness. "Okay" I say, what can be so bad. Kyoya pulls me into him for another hug. Kyoya puts his mouth near my neck and starts to lick my neck. What the hell is he doing, this tickles. That's when I felt a sudden sharp sting from my neck. Did Kyoya just bite my neck? I sit there asking myself as I feel heat slowly leave my body. It no longer stings and I have stopped crying about my parents. Kyoya stops bitting me and licks my neck again then to have him pull away.

"What did you do?" I ask Kyoya unsure if he actually bit me or not. Kyoya looks at me with a guilty face like he did something wrong.

"I uh, Bit you" Kyoya says stumbling over his words that is very unlike him. I move my hands up to feel my neck to find a bite mark just like a vampire bite. My mouth opens wide looking at Kyoya. "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"Yes, sorry" he says as I notice his thangs sticking out of his mouth. I slowly started to feel angry with him. He bit me without properly asking and took my blood, how dare he. I think to myself them to realise I don't feel any pain in my heart. I also feel the pain from my shoulder injury go away. Its almost like he instantly fixed my shoulders. My parents died but it feels like they died a year ago and I have overcome the pain that came with it. My anger slowly goes away and turns to gratitude.

"Thank you Kyoya" I say with a smile on my face. This seemed to surprise Kyoya, as he must have been thinking I was going to hate him or yell at him.

"You don't care that I'm a vampire?" Kyoya asks with a face of total confusion.

"No, you helped me! I don't really mind as long as you're still the Kyoya I know," I say with a smile and a little giggle. Kyoya looked as if I lifted a huge weight off his shoulder. I lie back down into bed and look at Kyoya as Kyoya looked at me. How am I so calm after all that I have found out, after all that has happened?


	12. Chapter 12

After a minute Kyoya's eyes went wide and he looked at his watch. "Do you want to go to school today?" Kyoya asks as he slowly starts to get up and out of bed. I sit there wondering if I felt like going today but them again I felt no pain any more. I feel like nothing has happened, like it was all a memory that is fading. "Okay" I say to Kyoya as I slowly stand up. Only then do I realise I was just in my undies and bra, I turn to look at Kyoya who was also just in his undies. Oh no hes seen me like this. I couldn't help but look at Kyoya without clothes on. He has an elegant physic, he was muscle in all the right places but also tall and skinny.. Kyoya turns and looks at me standing up out of bed, he stares at me with an approving face and then turns to get dressed. I see school clothes on the dresser and I slowly start to get dressed. Once I get dressed I tie my hair up but leaving my side fringe out across half of my face. Kyoya walks over and pulls my hair out and covers my bite mark on my neck that I completely forgot about. I smile at him like I was a little kid and he was some candy which I wanted.

Kyoya grabs my hand and pulls me out of his room and down the stairs. I have never realised how strong Kyoya is until now. He could probably lift a horse if he wanted to, but them I remembered he's a vampire so he probably has super strength or something. We get the end of the stairs and I stop causing Kyoya the jolted a little. He looks at me confused as if he did something to hurt me. "Who else are vampires?" I ask curiously, what if his whole family are vampires, what if the host club are vampires. I start to freak out but Kyoya puts his hand around my waist and pulls me into a hug. "The host club and there families" Kyoya whispers in my ears. So that means Tamaki, Mori and everyone are vampires.

"I honestly did not expect you guys to all be vampires" I say letting go of Kyoya. Kyoya does a little laugh which I have never heard him do. It sounded like a legit laugh from him and not a fake one.

"there's not many vampires, only the extremely wealthy and powerful are vampires" Kyoya says while taking my hand and moving me to the dinning room.

"does that mean the royal family are vampires?" i say while Kyoya pulls out a chair for me to sit on.

"Of course they are" Kyoya says while pulling my chair in the table. The royal family can't be vampires. Kyoya sits next to me on this massive wooden table. I look to see Kyoya has a small smile on his face for the first time I think it might be a natural smile. Kyoya noticed me looking and instantly stopped smiling which made me put a large grin on my face. Some food gets placed in front of me; there was Pancakes with golden syrup as well as hash browns. I look to see Kyoya has nothing in front of him but a little drink. "Aren't you going to eat?" I ask completely forgetting that he's a vampire. "Food doesn't exactly go well with my taste buds," he says with a sad look. My eyes go wide just realising that he can't eat normal food, he must only be able to eat blood. "OMG, I'm so sorry Kyoya, I forgot" I say apologetic.

"Its okay" he says while I quickly try to eat my food while he takes little sips of the red drink in front of him. I finish eating and turn to look at Kyoya who had only drunk half of his drink. "Do I act like I know nothing?" I ask Kyoya in the most serious tone I could do.

"Please do, though there going to question you why your coming to school just after your parents died" Kyoya says while standing up and pulling my chair back. I stand up and follow him out the room and to the limo. I sit in the car looking at my reflection in the window and feeling the bite mark on my neck. I see Kyoya in the reflection of my window staring at me so I decide to lean on his should and daydream from a bit. "You wont hurt me will you, Kyoya?" I ask.

"I would never hurt you" he says while still staring out the window. I think my parents would be glad that I'm around such nice people who will take care of me.


	13. Chapter 13

We finally arrive at school and me and Kyoya head to class to see Tamaki waiting outside class for us. "I'm amazed you came to school today" Tamaki says mean while jumping towards me to give me a big hug. "Its okay Tamaki, I feel a lot more better. I was never really close to my parents any way," I say with a sad smile on my face. Tamaki looks at me and then looks at Kyoya with a serious face. Kyoya shakes his head like Tamaki asked him a question only using his facial expressions. "Lets go in" Kyoya says because everyone was already sitting down. He walk in and I sit next to Tamaki like always with Kyoya on the other side of Tamaki. We learnt more about the English language that I found quite confusing, as it didn't make much sense how they use different words for the same meaning. The horrible bell went and we all went to have recess. Its fun being able to sit with the whole host club even though they all were worried about me. I was more worried about them all being vampires and not telling me about it till now. We all bought food from the canteen but I was the only one who ate most of there food, some how did I not realise until just now that they barely eat any of there food.

We head over to the oval for sports when we get told that we are going to do swimming today. Everyone goes and gets changed into bathers, I got changed into white two-piece bikinis, the front of the top piece has a little bow on them making them look super cute but elegant as well. I slowly walk over to the pool to find everyone is already in the pool splashing around and having fun. I sit on the end of the pool in front of Tamaki with Kyoya nowhere in sight. "are you going to join me?" Tamaki asks floating in the water in front of me.

"Not really, I'm not a very good swimmer" I tell Tamaki who looked concerned.

"Oh okay, I will chill on the side with you then" Tamaki says with a big smile while hoping out the water next to me. "You know you're really brave to come to school today after all that has happened" Tamaki says. I think this is the first time Tamaki and I have actually had a proper conversation without him freaking out and over fantasying thing. " Thanks Tamaki" I say putting my head on his shoulder making him go bright red.

Five minutes of so go past of Tamaki and I sitting there talking about anything which came up. I was sitting there when suddenly I feel a large push from behind and I go flying into the water about five meters from the edge. "TAMAKI" I scream while accidently hitting my head on the lane rope in the pool. Tamaki comes jumping in to grab me. I slowly start to close me eyes, why do I always seem to get nocked out.

I wake up to find that I'm in the nurse's office with Tamaki looking at me with a worried look.

"Huh? What happened?" I ask curiously not remembering how I got here.

"You hit your head." Tamaki says with the look that he wanted to say something else. We sit there for a little bit in silence as I knew there was something on Tamaki's mind. "What are you thinking about Tamaki?" I ask. He looks up like I was reading his mind, which made me smile.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew about us?" he asks while looking at my exposed bite mark on my neck. Oh crap.

"I uh, was told not to say anything," I say nervously as I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"Who did it to you?" he asks with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Kyoya" I say quietly as Tamaki slowly stood up and went to touch the bite with his hand. Tamaki's hands were like ice touching the bite making it tingle in pain.

Tamaki has this sad look on his face. "I really wish you didn't have to find out from him." He says and takes a big breath. "I wish I could of shown you, not him" he says in a defeated tone. I'm confused, why is he so sad about it, it won't change any thing.

"I don't understand, why are you so sad?" I say which made Tamaki smile a little.

"Il show you" he says meanwhile sitting down next to me and moving his face right next to mine. We stare at each other for a few seconds when he moves his head down to my neck. Tamaki slowly starts to kiss the other side of my neck that Kyoya did not bite. I feel a quick sharp pain from his bite for a second but then pleasure rushed through and replaced the pain. A moan escaped my lips that then made me cover my mouth. Tamaki stops and starts to kiss my neck again. He stops and looks at my face, I slowly move my hand away from my mouth. "Biting some one means that you are there property, so you are mine and Kyoya's now. As soon as another vampire touches you they will know that you are some ones property." he says with a mischievous smile and then leans down to kiss me on the lips. I share a kiss with him that was soft but quick. He stands up and goes to sit on the chair in front of me again. "I couldn't let you be Kyoya's" he says with a blush and then starts to look out the window. I slowly start to feel the new fresh bite on my neck and then cover it up with my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya walks into the room and instantly walks over to the other side of my bed where Tamaki was not. Kyoya leans down and kisses me right on the lips right in front of Tamaki. It was kind of like he was saying to Tamaki piss off she's mines. Kyoya's kiss was not soft like Tamaki's. With Tamaki's kiss I could feel his emotion and care for me mean while with Kyoya's it felt forced upon me. Kyoya stops kissing me and instantly turns to Tamaki who was now hiding behind the chair.

"YOU BIT HER EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I ALREADY HAD!" Kyoya yelled at Tamaki, I could see Kyoya's fangs start to come out and lay on top of his bottom lip. "You didn't even tell her what a bite meant," Tamaki says loudly at Kyoya trying his best not to anger him any more. Tamaki saying this made Kyoya calm down a bit and think about the situation. "I uh, was going to" Kyoya says quietly like he knew he was in the wrong now. "But I don't want to share" Kyoya says loudly again though not like before when he yelled.

"Well why don't we make her pick then?" Tamaki suggests looking at me with his puppy face. His puppy face hasn't worked on me before and I'm not going to let it work on me now. I look at both of them not sure of who I wanted. "I don't know, give me a few days" I say confused as I didn't want to break either of there hearts. I'm not sure where my heart lays but I will hopefully figure it out in a few days time. "Fine" both Tamaki and Kyoya say at the same time. They both get up and leave the room not trying to pressure me into anything. They leave me to be stuck in my own thoughts. I miss my parents.

"MARY-CHAN" Is all I hear as Honey and Mori-Senpai walks in.

"Oh Hey Honey and Mori-Senpai" I say as honey runs over to hug me.

"Are you alright? I heard you got pushed into the water," Honey says worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say. Honey stops hugging me and looks at me with big eyes. He knows now that Tamaki and Kyoya bit me. "Mary-Chan" Honey says in a sad and quiet voice. I give Honey a small smile like I'm okay. "Kyoya said your staying with me tonight" Mori says while standing behind honey and me.

"Okay, will Kara be there?" I ask Mori as she was so cute, I wouldn't mind becoming friends with her.

"Yes" Mori replies.

"Are you ready to go home or do you want to go to the host club with us, Mary-Chan?" Honey-Senpai says

"I just want to go home to be honest," I say with a sleepy look. Mori instantly walks over and starts to pick me up. He stands still for a moment and then started to carry me out of the room and to the exit of the school. We reach the limo and he places me in. Honey stands next to me outside the car. "BYEEE Mary-Chan and Mori!" Honey yells to make sure we hear.

"Bye Honey" I say as honey closes the door and Mori gets in to the car on the other side.

The car starts to leave and I turn to look at Mori, who looked sad. I grab Mori's arm and wrap myself around it. Mori turned to look at me confusingly but I just ignored it and laid my head on his shoulder. "What's up?" I ask Mori confused why he was sad.

"Nothing" Mori answers in reply. That's a lie. I move my head right in front of Mori's. We both stay there looking at each other for a while then suddenly I stick my tong out at him. Mori does a small laugh that was quite cute from him. He stops laughing and looks at me for a moment then he suddenly pushes my head closer to his and kisses me. His kiss was nice and caring, nothing likes Tamaki's or Kyoya's. He stopped and looked at me again and I put my arms over him giving him a big hug. It felt right in Mori's arms, it felt comfortably and safe, like nothing bad could ever happen. I didn't want to let go of him. Mori moves his head to my neck where Tamaki bit me. Mori bites my neck just above where Tamaki had. I hug onto Mori tighter as I feel the pain leave and pleasure start. A moan quickly escapes my lips before I could cover my mouth. Mori stops bitting me and just holds me in his arms. We stay hugging until we get to Mori's house. Maybe I should just have Mori instead of having to pick between the two boys.


	15. Chapter 15

We get out the car and just as I'm about to close the door I hear my phone go off.

"Hello?" I ask questionably as not many people have my number.

"Hey, its me Alex. I need to talk with you," he says. Alex is my older brother that I never got to really know well as he was always busy in lessons being taught how to be the head of the family when he gets older. Now that my parents have died he probably is the head now. "Oh, hey… What's happened?" I ask curiously as why would he be calling me, he never calls me unless its something for his own gain. "I have a proposal for you, an arranged marriage. Il come to Japan next week to talk to you about it, he's a very nice man." My brother says like it's the law. I don't want an arranged marriage; especially to some one I probably don't even know. He's probably some boy in England who's all stuck up and posh. I don't want this; I don't want this at all. "Okay then, Bye" I say not wanting to say that at all, I wanted to argue and complain but I know there's nothing I can technically do since he is the boss of me.

"What was it?' Mori asks standing behind me.

"Oh just my brother seeing how I'm going" I say trying to sound legit.

"That's a lie," Mori says straight out like he could read my mind.

"That's true," I say not even going to bother trying to cover it up. I slowly start to walk to the front door of the house mean while Mori follows behind me. We walk in the house and I walk straight to his room, luckily I remember where it is. I jump onto the big double bed and lay there on my back. Mori slowly walks over and joins me on the bed staring at the roof. "So, I'm apparently going into an arrange marriage with some one I don't even know" I say with tears starting. Mori instantly grabs my hand tightly like some one was about to steal me away. "Marry me" Mori says in his normal voice like it meant nothing.

"Maybe, Don't think my brother would approve though" I say as my brother is now my guardian since my parents died and until I turn 18 I have to do what he says, even if it means marrying a stranger. At least I wont have to decide between Tamaki and Kyoya. That means we can all stay friends and act like nothing ever happened maybe. With my free hand I move it up to my neck and feel where Mori bit me.

I stand up and walk over to a large mirror on the wall while Mori just watches me. I stand in front of the mirror and lift up my hair to see the bite marks. They look like birth marks kind of since there's so many now, I couldn't help but notice my skin is a lot more pale than normal and my eyes are bright red from the tears. I slowly stop crying and just sit down in front of the mirror just looking at the world inside the mirror, I see Mori in the background looking at me with concern on what I was going to do next. I could always just run away and never come back then I wont have to marry any one. Why can't I just be left alone to make my own decisions in this world? Why must I follow others orders, its not fair. Why did my parents have to die, why did everyone have to become vampires and fight over me, why do I have to get an arrange marriage? I don't want any of this; I just want a normal life. "BEEP" my phone goes off, I take it out to see that I have received a text message from Alex. "Hey, Change of plan I'm coming tomorrow to discuss the marriage. Meet me after school at the house, Bye" is the message Alex sent.

"He's coming tomorrow" I say out loud so Mori who was on the bed could hear me.

"I want to come and meet him," Mori says like he has a plan in his head.

"What will you coming do?" I ask curiously as I don't want him to cause too much drama.

"I want to see if I can change your brothers mind, also Il bring Kyoya and Tamaki. There's no way your brother can refuse all of us," Mori says in his casual tone again like he's saying nothing. I stand up and walk over to have a shower in his bathroom,

I get out the shower to see Mori on his phone talking to some one, as soon as he notices he says Bye and then hangs up his phone.

"What was that about? "I ask curiously.

"I was letting Kyoya know so he can tell everyone," Mori says like there was hope.

"Oh okay, How did he react?" I ask as I thought Kyoya was supposedly in love with me.

" He acted like he didn't care but I could tell he was upset" Mori says in a calm voice.

"Any way its time for dinner, I uh need to go out and get some food but you should stay here" Mori says in an embarrassed voice. He must mean he's going to go hunting for blood or people. Does he actually kill people or does he just take their blood. I have so many questions I should probably be asking but I don't feel like now is the right time to ask about it. "Oh okay" I say.

"Dinner should be ready in the dinning room, I'm going to go" Mori says while he walks over and kisses my forehead."You should also get dressed," Mori says while he walks out the room. Just at that moment I remember I'm standing with a towel around me. How embarrassing though Mori didn't mind. I walk over to see clothes laid out for me on the bed. It was a cute pink shirt with polka dots on it and white little shorts. I put them on and then walk to the mirror to do my hair. I decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail and have my fringe out.

I walk out the room, down the stairs and into the dinning room where I see Mori's little sister. "KARA!" I do a little scream being excited to see her.

"Huh? Oh MARY!" Kara does a little scream too running over to give me a big hug. I feel like Kara is my little sister that I never had. Kara lets goes of me and just looks at me. "OMG Mori did it!" she says excitedly as she looks at my neck "Though he's got some competition it seems" Kara says with a sheepishly smile.

"Nah" I say which made Kara do a little fan girl scream. I slowly walk over to the table with Kara following me. We both sit down next to each other while waitress walk into the room with two big plates of food which where placed in front of us. I look at Kara who seems to be eating a lot of food compared to the entire host club at lunch. "How are you eating all that?" I ask confused as none of the others seem to eat that much.

"Oh, I will lose my abate probably next year" she says with a smile on her face. They must start to eat blood at a certain age. I take a large bite of the yummy roasted beef that was covered in gravy. It was so yummy.


End file.
